


The Fantastic Number One

by NovaWynn



Series: Fandot Creativity Nights [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, M/M, spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to be a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fantastic Number One

**Author's Note:**

> CN: 15  
> Prompt: The Fantastic Number One
> 
> Spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron

Martin knew that it was a mistake to let Arthur watch the avengers. He knew that it was. Especially considering that he knew how impressionable Arthur was. 

Watching the latest Avenger film though, it was a huge mistake. Age of Ultron had been a fantastic movie to watch, it was a shame that Pietro Maximoff ended up dying and it had taken some time for Arthur to get over that upset because he turned out to be an Avenger and heroes didn't die! 

Though now he'd gotten the idea in his head that he could be an Avenger too, the only thing that he would need to do was come up with a superhero name and that turned out to be the fantastic number one, with the power to make brilliant cups of coffee. Though this also meant that he needed a superhero costume. Basically, it was nothing more than his usual Steward's uniform and a purple sheet - shame that the colour clashed horribly with the red dress shirt - tied around his neck to serve as his cape like the Vision had in the movie. Because capes were apparently the right fashion for a superhero. 

The downside of this costume was that capes had a tendency to flap around and seeing as Arthur thought to wear his costume on the cargo flight to The Hague, the cape kept getting caught on the seats. 

This much was evident when Martin got up to use the bathroom and he stepped out of the galley to find Arthur struggling with his cape to get it untangled. He let out a soft chuckle, walking over to Arthur and reaching out to help him get the cape untangled.

"Told you this was a bad idea, darling." He said, kissing Arthur's cheek.

"But I'm the fantastic number one!" Arthur complained. "I have to wear a costume."

"I suppose you do." Martin agreed. "How about you be fantastic and go make me a fantastic cup of coffee, Mr. Fantastic number one."

"Right-o!" Arthur span around, his cape flapping behind him valiantly to walk over to the galley. Only for the fabric to get trapped around a chair again. "Uhm, Skip?"

"Yes?"

"I'm stuck... again."


End file.
